The Boy Without a Wand
by Puberty7756
Summary: Summary: Charmed x HP Crossover. This story set in the changed future, Wyatt was never turned evil. Since the future Chris managed to keep the bad future from happening, he had changed everyone's future including himself. Now his new destiny is calling for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own both Harry Potter and Charmed.

Summary: Charmed x HP Crossover. This story set in the changed future, Wyatt was never turned evil. Since the future Chris managed to keep the bad future from happening, he had changed everyone's future including himself. Now his new destiny is calling for him.

This is my very first fanfic. Please forgive me if I make any grammar mistake or spelling error. Please review and tell me how you fell about it, thank you.

Enjoy XD

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts sat quietly as he reading several reports from the Order. With the Dark Lord returned, Dumbledore had reactivated the Order of Pheonix. Dumbledore is well aware that the Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters at large, both the wizarding and muggle communities are in grave danger and the Ministry's ignorance of fact is not helping at all. The Minister of magic is being twisted and wrapped by fear. He believed that the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing the terrifying fact.

The headmaster can't help to worry about the young wizard, Harry Potter. The boy always able to find a way to attract all the troubles to himself. Dumbledore sighed as he read through the reports. From all the evident and variables he received, he is convinced that Lord Voldemort is indeed looking for something, something he hadn't had before. Though with the full power of the Order and himself, he is afraid that it is not enough to protect the boy from the Dark Lord. Despite the circumstance seems to be depressing and dark, but the headmaster of Hogwarts is not going to give in so easily. He will not rest until he finds an alternative in defending Harry against Lord Voldemort.

Suddenly Dumbledore felt a strong vibration from his desk. Curious, he started to go through the stuff on his desk. His desk is almost covered by the reports and other documentation, a wand with carvings that resemble the cluster of berries running down its length revealed as he tried to tidy up the desk. He picked up his wand and held it his hand, trying to figure out what's wrong with his wand.

Without any signs, a luminescent light shone out from his wand and took his vision as his hand came contact with it. The headmaster stood up immediately, wanting to release his grip desperately. However, his curiosity is killing him. At the same time, he is also too eager to see what is going to happen to put it down.

* * *

Chris is sitting on the sofa at the attic, he has been flipping the Book of Shadow for the whole morning. After reading the same content for about a million times, Chris finally slammed the book shut. Recently Chris felt like there is a ringing in his ears and it drives him crazy. Chris was hope that by looking through the Book of Shadow, he could find a way to fix it. But apparently there is nothing in the book that can explain the current problem. After a few moment, the attic was filled with blue and white orbs. As the lights hit the ground, a tall and muscular teenage boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes began to take his form.

"Chris, what are you doing here with the book?" Wyatt asked as he walked out the light.

"Nothing, Wy. Just checking some stuff." Chris stood up and placed the book on the podium.

"You, Christopher Halliwell flipping through the book just to check some stuff? Come on, you have the photographic memory, just spill it out what's in your mind."

"Nothing big deal. Aww!" Chris rubs his temple tried to ease the pain away.

"Chris, are you okay? What was that?" Wyatt quickly ran towards his brother.

"I have a ringing in my ears or is more like a jackhammer and it's definitely getting worse. Does it ring any bell to you?" Chris asked.

"It's sounds like a whitelighter stuff to me."

"Do you mind explain further?" It kinds of make sense to Chris. Maybe this is the reason why he can't find any information about this because it is a whitelighter stuff instead of a witch or demonic related stuff.

"It could be your whitelighter power is coming on. That's what dad and Aunt Paige told me before. But I never been through the phase since I have my whitelighter power when I was a baby." Wyatt explained with a slight shrugged on his shoulders.

"Funny, my whitelighter power came to me ages ago."

"Well, I'm not the expert in whitelighter stuff. Come on, let's talk to dad."

"What?!" Before Chris could protest, Wyatt quickly grabbed his brother's arm and orbed them to the living room.

"Hey, dad. We need your help." Wyatt said, still holding Chris's arm.

The minute they landed, Chris immediately pulled his arm free from his brother's strong grip.

"Was that really necessary? I can orbed by myself, you know. And can't we just walk down the staircase instead? " Chris said, rubbing his arm.

"Obviously orbing is faster and more convenience."

"That is what we'd considered as personal gain," Chris said as he sat on the sofa beside his father.

Leo can see that Chris is definitely inherited more from his mother than his look. Besides that he had his mother's hair, her facial structure, and her temper, he also had her attitude towards magic. Most of the time, Chris preferred to stick to the normal way of doing things and tried to blend in with the mortals. On the other hands, Wyatt is completely vice versa version of his brother. Since Wyatt is the prophesied "Twice Blessed" child, the most powerful force of good in the magical community, practicing magic is like breathing air to him. With Wyatt's marvelous magic, he almost ace all sorts of magic with ease and became the superstar in the magic school.

In Chris's opinion, he is just an ordinary witch compared to Wyatt. In fact, being the son of the Charmed Ones and the Elder, Chris is more powerful than most of the witches. Chris had been given all three sisters' power as the reward to the future Chris in accomplished a wonderful job in both keeping the secret of future and saving the world from future evil Wyatt. His parent couldn't felt any prouder for their youngest son, but at the same time they couldn't help to think that Chris felt hatred and ashamed for his family's heritage. But somehow in somewhere, Wyatt still can be overpowered Chris easily. Maybe this is the reason why Chris worked so hard at the mortal school, knowing that he will never surpass his brother in magic and he is one of the top students in the mortal school, thanks to his photographic memory. If Wyatt can be the magical superstar, then Chris would be the normal superstar.

"Boys, what's the matter?"

"Chris has ringing in his ears, and we think it is whitelighther related. Dad, do you have any idea? "

"What? Chris, honey are you okay?" Piper asked. Both his parents are wearing the expression of worry.

"It's getting worse but I can handle the pain and I hope there is a logical explanation to this or maybe I just going crazy or something." Being a Halliwell, Chris had gotten used to pain, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell. Somehow Chris is regretting telling his family about this, he didn't want his family worried sick about him and started to treat him like a baby. However, he really needs to talk to someone about it before it drives him nuts.

"Hmm, strange. I thought you boys will not go through that phase because it seems to me you boys handled both your witch and whitelighther power better than my expectation. If this is not the case, I think you are hearing the global alert, one that only a whitelighter can hear." Leo tried to recall the incident that he and Paige had been through before.

"Global alert? But that's not making any sense, if this is really the global alert you talking about, then how come I am the only one hearing it?"

"Chris has a point. I'm a whitelighter too, but I'm not hearing anything." Wyatt commented.

"Because this is not global alert for all the whitelighters." Before Leo could answer Wyatt, a new comer orbed into the Halliwell Manor.

"This is the warning which is meant for Chris alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ： I do not own both Charmed and Harry Potter.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Love you all. 33

mattcun, glad to have you here. I will try to write as much as I can when I have the time and inspiration.

pushi19, thank you for reading my fic. You are the reason I updated.

shadowmoonsun3 , you will find your answer eventually. *grinned evilly*

Here's chapter 2, it is shorter than the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please review. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

"This is the warning which is meant for Chris alone."

The blue and white orbs started to appear in the manor. The orb materialized into an Angel of Destiny. She had a friendly smile on her face. The Halliwells were frozen, feeling too surprised to see the arrival of the Angel of Destiny.

"Well, it seems like we meet quite often." Destiny said calmly as she scanned through the family and let her gaze lingered a little longer on Chris.

"What do you want?" Piper's mother's instinct kicked in immediately and she quickly pushed Chris behind her and glare at the Angel of Destiny.

"Relax, I mean you no harm. I came here to help you, to help Chris, and also to reclaim the balance of the universe." Destiny said calmly.

"You know how to fix this? And what exactly you mean that the warning is meant for Chris?" Wyatt got straight to the point.

"An old threat has risen again, with far much power and hatred you can imagine. Chris is hearing the cries for help." Destiny responded.

"Hold on a second, I just went to one of the meetings with the Elders. I'm positive they never mentioned about any threat and you haven't answered us why is Chris is the only one can hear?" Wyatt snapped.

"I was trying to get there. Anywhere, the reason the Elders can't sense the threat is because the threat does not belong to this Wiccan world, but belongs to another world that is practicing magic as well."

"Another magic world? You are saying that Chris is hearing the cries of help from the other magic world?" Leo found that it is hard to process the latest information.

"Whatever it is, I don't felt like I'm hearing the cries of help. In fact, I felt like I'm supposed to be the one who need actual help here. "

"But I do have the strangest feeling, it felt like someone or something is calling for me." Chris paused for a while before he continued hesitantly. He found that his whole family was looking at him as he looked around.

"I have to go." With that, Chris turned into a swift of blue and white light and orbed away before anyone can protest. Destiny smiled at Chris's action.

"Chris, wait!" Wyatt yelled.

"Where did he go? I know you knew something, you better talk now, or else I swear to god, I don't care who you are, I will kill you this instant." Piper said stressing on every word as the mother couldn't contain her inner fear and worries for her youngest son anymore.

"He is answering his destiny's call, that's all I can reveal to you." Destiny simply said.

* * *

Dumbledore shut his eyes tightly as the light shone out from his wand overtook his vision. Though a flash of panic hit him, yet he felt almost content and comfort as the light took him. He slowly regained his eyesight and blinked in confusion as the light faded away and he found that he was no longer at his office. For a moment, the headmaster felt confused. It seemed that somehow his wand had acted itself without his command. He was at a dark street, he had no idea where his wand had taken him. He quickly scanned through his surrounding, he found that the street was awfully lonely. There wasn't anyone around at all. So, it means that he will be safe for now? He wasn't sure he should be relieved by that thought or frightened.

It seemed that he will not find out any clues that caused his wand unusual behaviour if he was just going to stand here all day, so he decided to walk down the darkened street. Although the street is empty, the headmaster has the strangest feeling that someone is watching him that kept making the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. Insecurities and awful scenarios started to play through his head, but he quickly shook that feeling off and tried to pull himself together. Shrugging the strange sensation off, Dumbledore continued his way, trying to ignore the feeling that someone was watching him from behind. After a few moment passed, Dumbledore finally saw peoples and various vehicles on the other sides of the street. He couldn't help to felt relief when he saw the sign of peoples. At least he knew he was at the muggle world now.

Suddenly he felt an invisible force is choking him, cutting his air supply. He started to drop his wand and sunk down on his knees. He has both hands on his throat gasping for air. He looked around the street, trying to figure out who is the culprit. Then, he noticed there was two creature with a pair whirling of red eyes staring at him from the underground. He tried to reach for his wand, but his vision is darkened. The wizard was about to lose himself. He could already felt his mind drifting away. He suddenly shot back into the reality when he heard a scream came out from nowhere. When he finally calmed himself, he saw a young boy with brown hair and a pair of beautiful jade green eyes standing before him facing the creature. He picked up his wand to defend himself from all sort of danger. But when he came contact with his wand, a new sensation began to flow through his heart. He felt like his wand is trying to tell him something. When he turned his gaze to the young boy, he suddenly knew this boy is the answer h had been searching for.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer ： I do not own both Charmed and Harry Potter.

Chapter 3 is here. Please review and the most important ...

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Chris orbed into an empty street, but as soon as he landed on the street, he was confused at the lack of people and cars. It almost seemed as if the street had been flushed out of its usual business. He didn't expect any of these, he was expecting to meet the innocents and the big, ugly demons or evil magic creatures. He was confused why he was drawn to this empty street so strongly, but he was determined to figure it out.

After a few moment, Chris suddenly felt long fingers wrapping around his neck tightly. He felt like he was being choked, but there was no one on the street. In this case, it could only mean that this was not his pain, he was feeling someone else pain, which means someone is being hurt, most properly by a demon.

"I…I have to….help him…before it was…too late…." He gasped out as he desperately tried to breathe.

Thanks to his empathy and sensing ability, he can easily pinpoint the location of whosoever pain it belongs to. When he turned around the corner of the street, he saw an old man kneeling down on the ground. Another feeling came to him when he running towards to the innocent. The feeling was dark and evil, and the worst part is it was meant to kill. He instantly spots two Grimlock with red whirling eyes in the underground. Chris stood in front of the innocent and activate his battle mode. He flicked his wrist and vanquished the Grimlock which was grasping his fist. The other Grimlock shimmered out as fast as he can after he saw his partner consumed by flames. Chris cursed under his breath as he watched the other Grimlock escaped.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chris asked as he kneeled beside his innocent.

"I'm fine, thank you for your help boy." The poor old man answered as he tried to regain his breath.

"Here, let me help you." Chris offered his hand to his innocent.

"Thank you, son. That's very kind of you." The old man took it willingly. When Chris's hands came in touch with the innocent, Chris suddenly felt the urge of magic and the sensation of premonition flow through his body and immediately he closed his eyes and he saw flashes of images flew like a bullet train through his mind. Chris saw a younger version of the innocent and Chris was certain that the innocent's past was playing inside his mind.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"You are a wizard," Chris said as he quickly pulled back his hand after he helped the old man up.

"Yes, I'm a wizard. Do you meet my kind before?" The headmaster acknowledges the feeling of hatred and disgusted when the young boy mention about the wizard.

"Yeah, and I can tell you that it is not a very pleasant experience," Chris muttered as he folded his arms in front of him.

"I can see that you learnt about the evil sides of my kind, but I can ensure you is not all the wizards are evil." Dumbledore sighed before he tried to convince Chris that he mean no harm to him.

"I guess you are right. You won't be attacked by Grimlocks if you are evil."

"Grimlocks?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is the demons who live underground and specifically kill power of good forces, I think that makes you good," Chris explained.

"Thank you. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, you can call me Professor Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts. I would like to know the name of the young warrior that saved an old man's life." Chris looked down and saw a hand sticking out. Chris hesitated for a second before he took Dumbledore's hand and shook it.

"Chris Halliwell. What is Hogwarts?" Chris asked.

"Hogwarts is the school of Wizardry and Witchcraft," Dumbledore said calmly.

"So the marvellous castle is Hogwarts? And the kids in robe are students?" Chris recalled the vision he saw just now.

"Yes, how did you know about that? And how did you know I'm a wizard in the first place?"

"I tend to have vision or premonition when I touched someone or something," Chris explained.

"Chris, may I know how old are you now?"

"Fourteen." Chris simply answered.

This boy is even younger than Harry and yet he holds such a strong power in a very young age. He might be one of the strongest in the magical communities.

"Actually my brother is the strongest magical creatures. Since he is the Twiss Blessed Child, therefore he has lot more firepower than me, he is the one who in expertise in vanquishing demons. My powers are nothing compared to Wyatt's. However, my powers are more advanced in a more passive way compared to my brother." Dumbledore jumped slightly when Chris suddenly answered his thought aloud.

"I'm a telepath, it is the extension power from premonition." Chris pointed to his brain and explained.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to read your mind. I don't really listen in all the times and it's actually quite annoying and noisy to constantly hear other people thought in your head. So, I blocked it usually but sometimes I accidentally read others mind if I let my guard down." Chris couldn't help himself to read his mind when the headmaster's expression is full of surprise.

Apparently, Chris has a lot of powers than the headmaster expected. Dumbledore can't help to feel respect and sympathy to the young boy. It must be a huge burden for a young boy like Chris to possess this kind of powers. But if he wants to defeat the Dark Lord, he needs something powerful and yet cannot be predicted and it is out of his magic knowledge boundary like Chris. Besides that, Chris also has the sight to look into the future. With this power, they can predict what's Dark Lord next move is and stop his evil plan. His inner instinct told him that the reason his wand lead him to Chris is because Chris is the key to defeating the Dark Lord. Once Dumbledore managed to solve the last piece of the puzzle, his wand conjured up a letter in his palm. Dumbledore barely caught the letter, but Dumbledore instantly understand his wand's intention.

"Well, it is my pleasure to meet you, Chris. Thank you for saving my life and I hope you can receive this letter." Dumbledore handed the letter to Chris.

"I believe we will meet again soon." With that Dumbledore apparate out of the alley, leaving Chris standing alone in the empty alley with a letter in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wyatt, can you sense your brother? Do you know where Chris is?" Piper asked her eldest son as she grabbed his shoulder. Wyatt immediately tried to use their bond to locate Chris. Almost immediately Wyatt sensed his brother's presence without even breaking a sweat. Without any warning, their connection was broken suddenly. Wyatt felt an unfamiliar forces cut off their connection and is currently blocking Wyatt to reconnect with Chris. He knew his brother was physically not hurt though he can't get an exact location on him and Wyatt knew Chris will never block him. They made a promise that they will not block each other again when Chris was almost killed by dark lighters when he was trying to block Wyatt few years ago.

Wyatt found that his whole family was looking at him expectantly. Wyatt was in deep thought, he never encountered something like this before. Whatever magic is blocking them is something totally new to Wyatt. Suddenly Wyatt felt ashamed of himself, the Great Twice-Blessed can't even track down the source of the magic, but at the same time, he was trying to hide his feeling and figure out a way to find his brother before his mom had a stroke.

"Don't worry mom. I'll get him," was all Wyatt could say.

"That is not the answer to my question, I can see it on your face. Where the hell Chris is?" Piper asked stressing on every word.

A swift of blue and white orbs appeared in the Halliwell's manor when Wyatt opened his mouth tried to answer his mother. As soon as Chris landed, Chris felt a sudden wash of unease as almost every pair of eyes in the manor turned on him.

"Chris, thanks god you are okay!" Almost immediately Piper enveloping Chris in a crushing hug the second Chris materialised in the manor. Chris seemed a little surprised by the gesture, but he responded by returning the hug.

"Where have you been? What happened, son?" Leo asked as he approached his younger son.

"I just saved an innocent from Grimlocks and in returned he gave this letter." Chris briefly explain what had happened in the street not long ago while his hand holding out the letter.

"Go ahead Chris. Let's see what is in the letter." The Angel of Destiny said it with a soft grin on her face, but the Halliwells have a bad feeling with that grin. Chris hesitantly opened the letter and read it aloud.

Dear Mr. Halliwell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?!" Wyatt yelped in surprise.

"Leo, why didn't told me there is another magic school?" Piper asked as she turned to her husband.

"I never heard about it before, and I have no idea where in the world Hogwarts is," Leo exclaimed.

"Hogwarts is in England. It is the magic school for the other magic world beyond the Wiccan boundaries." Destiny answered in a neutral tone.

"England?! Another magic school beyond the Wiccan boundaries?! " Leo said, trying to wrap his head around what he'd just been told.

"Is this the reason why I can't track down the source of the magic just now?" Wyatt asked and Destiny responded by nodding her head.

"Wow! It sounds like Chris is going to study aboard. I'm proud of you little brother." Wyatt proudly put his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Chris, this is the letter of invitation of your great destiny. Are you ready to face your destiny?"

Chris was still standing shocked in the same position he had been for quite a while. He just couldn't believe what was happening. The innocent he rescued from demons happens to be the headmaster of Hogwarts and he was accepted by the school. A spark of hope flared so suddenly inside of Chris. After all these years, Chris still having difficulty finding his own place in both mortal and magic school. Chris is tired of people constantly comparing him with his Twiss Blessed brother Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry beyond the Wiccan boundaries, which means school without Wyatt and nobody will address him as the Twiss Blessed younger brother or Charmed One's son. Is not that Chris hates his brother or his family heritage, he just thought maybe for once in his life he finally can be normal in this whole new magic community.

"No! Chris is not going to Hogwarts!" Leo interrupted loudly when Chris was going to answer the Angel of Destiny. Four pairs of eyes turned to glare at the ex-Elder.

"What? But this is his destiny, you can't deny your son's destiny and you definitely can't mess up with the grand design." The Angel of Destiny protested.

"Actually, I can and you need to leave now." Leo gestured the Angel of Destiny to leave.

"The time has come, nothing can stop Chris from answering his destiny's call and I'm positive that he will make the right choice. I have faith in you, young Christopher." With that, the Angel of Destiny disappears in the thin air.

"Dad, why can't I go?" Chris stood up and asked.

"You heard her, there are a very fine boundary between these two magic communities and there is a reason why these two magic communities are separated from each other for so long. There is no way I will let my son attends the school which is beyond our magic limit. " Leo said, trying to take a deep breath and keep from freaking out. Ever since Leo turned to a mortal, he'd been more protective of his sons, especially Chris. Now, he reacted completely like a father.

"I agree with your father. In fact, we don't know anything about the other magic world. At least here I know that the Halliwell magic will always protect you." Piper stated firmly

"But mom, I don't need protection. I know every single potion and spell in the Book of Shadow. I can protect myself." Chris said, suddenly eager to this opportunity to prove himself.

"For the last time, nobody is going to England and nobody is going to study aboard. You are staying here Chris. End of discussion." Piper raised her voice as she let her mother instinct took over her.

"Chris, what's mom and dad say go." Wyatt said.

"Don't you trust me? I am not weak! I can take care myself! I can do just as much as you can, maybe even more! Why don't you let me go?" Chris stood up again and ask angrily.

"Chris, is for your own good. We just want to protect you. We don't want anything bad happens to you." Piper reached out her hands trying to touch his son's cheek.

"If the situation reverse, will you stop Wyatt from going too?"

"Chris, what is this all about?" Wyatt finally burst in.

"Just because I don't use my power on daily basis doesn't mean I don't have any power! I am not as powerful as you, Wy! But I am not weak, I don't people treating me like I'm some weakling, I can protect myself!" And with that, Chris quickly make his way to his room, leaving a dead silence behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Every pair of eyes is now staring at Chris like they never know Chris before. In fact, they'd never saw this side of Chris before. It had never crossed their mind that there is such inferior feeling inside Chris toward his big brother until now. Leo could never imagine there is so much of emotion suppressed inside his fourteen years old son. They watched the brunette boy stormed out the room, anger taking over as he strode straight towards the staircase and to his bedroom.

"Chris!" Leo called after him.

His call was ignored though, he watched his son slammed the door furiously and out of sight. Leo couldn't help but allow himself to let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch, running a hand through his blond hair.

"For now, I think we should leave him alone." Piper making her way to the couch and sat beside his husband. Leo watched as she sat and he gave his wife a small smile, but couldn't muster up anything more.

"Do you think I'm being too harsh and overprotective for Chris?" Leo asked.

"Of course not, honey! You just don't want anything bad happens to our son, I understand that. I felt the same way too, I don't want him to get hurt by any chance."

"It is extremely hard for me not to worry about Chris. He is my son, I have to constantly worry about him, especially his powers."

"I know, Leo. I know."

It is not that Leo thinks that Chris is weak, deep inside Leo knew very well that Chris is a very powerful witch. At first, Leo thought that Wyatt would have more difficulty in controlling and containing his enormous powers. Both Leo and Piper had paid more attention in training Wyatt's powers since his powers have more firepower and violence. But soon Leo found that Chris' passive powers are far more dangerous and caused much more serious damage compared to Wyatt's powers. Well, thanks to his ex-Elder status, it had caused Chris' power heightened and have an extensive range. Until now Leo couldn't help to blame himself that he had caused so many burdens on Chris' shoulders.

The sisters and Wyatt can only see and communicate with the death spirits in which their death was caused by magic or supernatural force. But Chris is different, Chris can communicate with the death spirits whether their death cause is magical or non-magical. According to Chris, the non-magical death spirits are still wandering around the earth because they have unfinished business with the living. They came to Chris for help and Chris offered them his help so that they can cross over in peace. They almost caused Chris a traumatized childhood. Their presence and their emotion almost crushed Chris. Some of them even tried to hurt Chris when Chris refuse to help them. The sister and Wyatt cast a spell that placed a powerful barrier to prevent any death spirit enter the manor. But Chris knows that the anti-ghost barrier will not solve his problem. Therefore, he tried very hard to face them and appease the death as he grows up. And now he does have a good relationship with the death.

Then after few months, Chris' astral projection power had slowly came to him. It seems like Chris had his latest power under his control after Wyatt personally trained him. But his parents and Chris himself have no idea that his astral projection power has an extensive which make Chris a dreamwalker. One day morning, Piper found that Chris was overslept and she asked Wyatt's help to wake his brother. That is when Wyatt found that he couldn't wake his little brother up from his sleep. It took them two weeks to find out that their youngest son was lost in the dream world and put Chris in a coma for two whole weeks. It scared them out of the hell. Though now Chris has full control of all his powers, Leo still afraid the same thing will happen to him again.

Is it the right call to let Chris attend Hogwarts?

Will he be alright by himself?

Will something similar happen to him in Hogwarts?

Will someone help him if something happens to him?

"Don't worry, he will think through it, he always does. He just needs time to cool off his head." Piper told his husband. She can tell what his husband has been thinking of and she gave him a comforting and assuring grin.

Leo realized that his wife was right. The whole family is worried about Chris but if they went after Chris now, no doubt he would just try to push them away. The best thing to do now is let the boy cool down and return, then they could talk

Chris made his way up the staircase to his bedroom, slamming the door angrily behind him. Chris leaned against the door and slid it down it to sit on the floor. Chris just couldn't believe it after all these years of proving himself, his family still treat him like a kid. It is so unfaired that Wyatt always got to do as he wanted, whereas Chris always needs someone by his side and be extra careful whenever he participated in the vanquish. And sometimes Chris felt that he is useless to his family. As long as Wyatt was there, their demonic problem will automatically solve, they don't need him at all. For the first time in fourteen years, he lost his temper to his family. Groaning, his family probably would think he was acting like a spoiled teenager.

After a moment of silence, he tried to calm himself down and trying to think the situation over rationally. He still couldn't believe he yelled at his family like that. Chris had felt bad about that, but he had just been so angry. Once he decided to apologize to his family, he dematerialized in a swirl white and blue orbs and found himself standing in the living room.

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't yell at you guys but I just so angry and I lost my temper. "

"It's okay, my peanut. We forgive you." Piper said as she hugged his son.

"Yeah, you just got your temper from your mother, son," Leo stated.

"I heard that!" Piper protested.

"Chris, may I know why you wanted to go to Hogwarts?" Leo wanted to hear his son out.

"I never felt something like this. I can felt that someone is calling for my help, and the call is so strong I couldn't resist. I can felt that they are desperate, they needed my help. And for the first of my life, I felt like I not entirely useless, I actually can help these people. " Chris remained silent before he hesitantly responded to Leo's question.

"But honey, you already helped lots of people, you are not useless," Piper assured his son.

"I know, what I meant is I wanna help actual, real live people beside the dead ones. At first, I thought moody due to ringings in my ears, but after I meet the headmaster and suddenly I know what should I do. And I wanted to learn some new magic, maybe it will do us some good in vanquishing demons and evils" Chris stated firmly.

Chris watched nervously as his father is reconsidering his words. Leo knows that Chris is still waiting for his answer and he can see his son's determination ni his jade green eyes which look so similar with his owns and yet completely opposite. He knew he needs to let his son go someday, but he just never imagined that day will come to him so soon. It is hard to let him go but he had to, for his son's sake. Look at bright side, his son is going to study aboard, he should be proud of his son.

"Okay. Leo said as he nodded his head.

"Really, dad? I actually can go?" Chris asked in surprised.

"Yes, you going to Hogwargts, Chris." Leo assured Chris.

"Thanks, dad." Chris hugged his dad happily.

"Leo, are you sure?" Piper asked too.

"Don't worry, we still have some times before the semester starts, I will personally train and make sure Chris will be capable of defending himself. " Wyatt instantly knew what's worrying his mother, thus Wyat volunteered himself become Chris' magic tutor.

"Thanks, Wyatt. You're the best. "

"Well, what should I say? Make me proud, son." Piper smiled at his younger son.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everything is getting worse after the incident of Triwizard Tournament. The return of Lord Voldemort, the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and now the Dementors wandered around the muggle world and attacked him. It almost caused him expelled from Hogwarts just because of he performed a Patronus Charm to defense himself and his muggle cousin from the Dementors. After the hearing, Harry and his friends are on their way to the King Cross Station accompanied by some of the members of the Order. During their way to the platform, Harry was lost in his own mind. Harry startled when he felt something is licking his left hand. When he looked down, he saw a black dog walking with him side by side. Immediately Harry knew the black dog is his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Padfoot?! Are you barking mad? What are you doing here?" Professor Moody whispered as he noticed the presence of the dog. Harry was thinking about the same thing. What is Sirius doing here? What if someone sees him! He doesn't want to his godfather chucked back to the Azkaban.

Sirius rushed into an empty waiting room and transformed back into human form. Harry quickly follow him to the waiting room and closed the door behind him. Professor Moody is standing outside the waiting room to make sure nobody will near or enter the waiting room.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? You have o be more careful. What if someone sees you?"

"I know, but I had to see you off. What's a life without a little risk?" Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather.

"Anyway, I have something to give you," Sirius said as Harry sat beside him. Sirius took out an old photo from his pocket and gave it to Harry. There are a lot of people in the photo and Harry saw his parents and his godfather inside the photo.

"This is the original Oeder of Phonix. I'm supposed you are the young ones now." Sirius said as he put his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sirius." Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius.

"Stay safe, Harry." Sirius returned the hug.

After saying goodbye to Sirius, Harry walked alone along the platform. As he passes the crowd, Harry suddenly spotted someone in a black suit with bald hair and snake eyes. He saw Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Chris orbed alone into the King Cross Station after he said goodbye to his family. He promised his parents that he will take good care of himself and he will call Wyatt when he is in danger. Wyatt wanted to see Chris off but Chris insisted on going alone. Here he stood at the train station where he was no idea where he was going. Chris look through his backpack and took out the train ticket. Chris frowned as he looked at the ticket. The ticket says he should head to platform nine and three quarter, but was there really such a platform?

Out of the blue, he saw a black dog wandering around the train station. What is a dog doing in a train station? Is it normal for a dog wandering around the train station in England? It seems like the dog's owner isn't around, maybe the dog is lost, just like him.

" Hey, buddy! Where're you come from? Are you lost?" Chris asked as he kneeled down in front of the dog. The dog walked up to Chris and sniffing Chris.

"I'm lost too. Come on, let's go get someone's help and ask for direction." Chris said as he slowly put his hand down and pat the dog's head. With that, Chris is pulled into a vision.

Chris's body tensed and his eyes closed as he was hit with a rush of images. Friends, students, a castle or more accurately is Hogwarts, a man and a women, a baby boy. Maybe is the baby's parents. A man transformed into a black dog. A snake with yellow eyes is staring at him with a hiss. A loud screaming broke through the darkness. There were figures cloaked in black which reminded Chris of Reaper. Their presence made Chris felt the whole world is ripped apart and he felt like he will never, ever be happy again. Chris tried to force himself out of the vision but he was pulled into another vision instead.

The room was dark, stone steps going upwards in a circle, a huge crumbling stone archway stood unsupported in the middle of the amphitheater. It looks like a veil is hung from the archway. The room is deathly silence and it scared Chris. All of the sudden, Chris saw the man who can transform into the dog appeared in the room and hit by a flash of green light. Surprise and fear wrote all over his face and he is falling backward through the veil.

"You are not a dog, you are a man!" Chris said when he opened his eyes, staring at the dog. The dog immediately ran away from Chris and never look back.

"Hey, wait! I have something to tell you." Chris shouted as he ran after the dog. The dog or the man is in danger, he needs to warn him.

"No! You monster, stay away from my son! Don't you dare hurt my son!"

Suddenly Chris heard someone screaming when he was trying to look for the black dog. Chris quickly turned his head and looked around but he couldn't pinpoint where the screaming came from. Since he can't find the source, so he decided to ignore it and continue looking for the dog. When Chris was just about to walk away, he heard the same person screaming again. This time, Chris heard another woman screaming too. Their voice sound so desperate and worry but still Chris couldn't find them and it made Chris frustrated. Chris tried to lean his back on the wall behind him. Without warning, Chris felt like he was being dissolved into the wall and he almost stumbled as he tried to lean on the wall between platform nine and platform ten. Chris reached out his hand to touch the wall and this time the wall became solidified again. Strange.

Chris' attention is once again caught by the screaming and Chris decided to let his inner instinct lead his way. As Chris walks along the platform, Chris saw a man and a woman shouting at a boy and it seems like nobody can hear or see them. Apparently, the man and the woman are dead. Chris walked slowly to them.

"Sir, Ma'am, can I help you?" Chris asked but they didn't seem to notice Chris' presence.

"Sir, Ma'am, is there anything I can help you?" This time Chris increases his volume and they finally noticed Chris. When they turned and stared at Chris. Chris found that their faces look very familiar, he saw them before. Then Chris recalled the vision from the dog. Chris' eyes widened as he realized they are the man and the woman in the vision just now. The only difference is they look older now.

"Are you talking to us, kid?" The man asked and Chris nodded.

"You can see us?" The woman asked in shocked.

"Of course, I can see you. I'm talking to you now."

"But how? Who are you?"

"My name is Chris, Christopher Halliwell, I'm a.." Chris was about to answer the woman's question but was interrupted by the man.

"Later honey, now our son needs help." The man said.

"Your son?" Chris assumed the boy they were shouting to just now is their son.

"I don't care who you are or what you are, please just help my son. Please, I begged you." The man with specs pleaded.

"I'll try, sir."

Chris slowly walked up to their son and Chris sensed the distress and fear from the boy. Chris found that the boy is staring at nothing, so he decided to invade the boy's mind. The second he enters the boy's mind, he felt another evil presence that doesn't belong to the boy. And then Chris saw the most evil face in the world. He is bald and he has a pair of yellow snake-like eyes and the most evil grin on his face. Chris focuses on his power and forced the evil presence out from the boy's mind. After that, Chris used his empathy power to calm the boy. Chris walked back to the boy's parents as he sensed the boy is no longer fear.

"Everything is fine, your son is safe," Chris told the boy's parents.

"Thank you for helping our son, Chris." The parents relaxed as they watch their son left with his friends.

"Anytime. Mr. and Mrs…."

"Potter. My name is James Potter. This is my wife, Lilly Potter."


End file.
